Type of bird you'd be
by CatPockyLady
Summary: Kihal is bored one day and decides to draw her friends as birds. However one of them is a challenge to think of as a bird. Who knew a short little exchange could help her decide?


**So, hello SWWTRH Fandom. Yes, I've watched the anime and I know the main ships are centered around Obi, Zen and Shirayuki.**

 **But! I feel as though this ship has potential, and Kihal doesn't get nearly as much recognition as I would want so I'll try my hand at it.**

 **P.S. I have this little headcanon that Kihal draws a bit and sometimes when she's bored imagines everyone as a type of bird.**

 **With further ado, to the story!**

Being a Bird Messager Trainer has its perks. You have access to the castle, you can look around certain areas, you can document your progress and such.

However, today Kihal was _bored._ It happens to everyone and by usually playing with Popo, her pet bird, would cause her to lose her boredom. However, her bird seemed to have wandered off somewhere, usually she would use her whistle to call him back but he shouldn't be too far away. "What to do..." she sighed out, she was hanging around in the castle gardens, or more specifically, the gazebo.

 _"Tweet tweet"_ she then heard some native birds of Wisteria, chirping to each other. She looked up and saw two pure white birds with blue bellies and blue tips at the wings and tail. She smiled, _'White Blue Bells...they remind me of Zen'_ she then giggled to herself, Zen as a little bird. How funny. She then remembered that before she even got here she had asked Shirayuki for some spare blank paper. "It'd be a waste if I _didn't use it..."_ she reasoned to no one in particular. _'Let's see what type of bird are Shirayuki, Mitsuhide and Kiki...'_ she thought and starting drawing.

Obi yawned. He had woken up early to help Miss Shirayuki and lil Ryu with some herbs and medicines. He really isn't a morning person, but anything to help Miss Shirayuki, right?

He was hanging on a ledge, thinking about what else to do. _'Sleep? Nah, not tired enough for that'_ he thought. _'Maybe I could see was Master and his friends are doing... No, they'd probably tell me to go do something else, and I'm not in the mood to annoy them today...'_ he huffed, trying to think of something to do when he felt something land on his head. Obi's cat-like eyes looked up and saw a blue bird with a green Mohawk looking back at him. "You _again?_ " The bird tilted its head and chirped, Obi shook his head to get the bird off him.

However it seemed futile as the bird sat once again on his head. "Hey, shouldn't you be with your master? Or did you just want a new playmate?" Asked Obi, the bird just looked at him again, and he scoffed, mostly at the fact he is talking to a bird. "Whelp, thanks to you" he stood up from the ledge and started stretching, "I have something to do now." With a grin, he jumped off the ledge and with the bird in tow, looked for Kihal.

"Hm... what type of bird would he be..." contemplated Kihal, tapping a pencil on her chin. "He wouldn't be a raven, and he wouldn't be a crane..." all the others came to her so easily... she wondered as to why Obi's was so hard to do, though it's probably due to the fact they only briefly talked. She put the pencil and paper to the right of her, desire of drawing gone. She then put her elbows on her knees and looked downward, closing her eyes. _'I wonder if we could ever have a conversation, just the two of us...'_ she sunk down a bit. _'As if. From what I can get from Shirayuki, he's aloof in every way. Nearly impossible to get something from him...'_ looking up again, she thought she'd see the sky but instead saw two cat-like hazel eyes upside down, staring back at her.

"Hi."

 ** _"GAHHHHHHHHAHHHH!"_**

She screamed and fell backwards. Toppling over her drawings and hit her head. Obi was startled by her outburst, but smirked and jumped, then turned to land on his feet. Popo flew over to his dazed master's lap, who was up again and rubbing the back of her head. "Ow..." Kihal groaned, while it didn't hurt much, it still hurt.

She heard Obi snicker. He didn't even _try_ to hide it well, he just covered his mouth and hoped he could hold it in. "I'm sorry, is there something _funny_ to you, Obi?" Kihal asked sharply. "N-no, Miss Toghurl... Pft" he said in between giggles. She rolled her eyes, then looked down to Popo. "Seems like you found a new friend, huh Popo?" Smiling, she scratched his chin. When Obi finally stopped laughing, he looked to the right of Kihal and picked up one of the drawings.

"Hm..." he inspected the drawing and saw two things, one was a drawing of Zen and some random Wisteria native bird. "... are you drawing Zen as a bird?" He asked, looking up from the paper. "Well, yes, but it's not just him..." Kihal trailed off, blushing a little and looked down, slightly embarrassed. Obi listened, and smirked at her blush. _'Heh, never would've guessed the Chief's daughter would get embarrassed at something like this.'_ He thought, and picked up the other drawings, leaned on a pillar and looked at them.

 _'Kiki... Mitsuhide... Shirayuki...'_ he mentally listed each one of his friends off, "Skirayuki as a Robin? Really?" He looked down at her with an arched brow. "Hey! That's the only thing I could think of!" She defended, quickly turning around to him with a balled up fist, all while blushing more. Popo got startled from her outburst and flew to a cement bench. He quickly put his hands up in mock surrender, "ok, ok no need to get defensive." Kihal huffed and looked the opposite of him, pouting. She heard him chuckle, it sounded playful yet somewhat deep.

"So" he started ploping down left to her, "where's my picture?" He asked looking at her with a grin. "Well, I was doing yours when... I got stuck..." she trailed off again, eyes looking elsewhere. "Stuck where?" He inquired, "I got stuck on what bird you'd be." Scratching her cheek, finally looking at him. "I never got a feel of you, so I can't really make any decisions." When that statement was out, Obi, decided to tease her a bit. "I'm sure there are _other_ ways to _feel_ me."

Kihal blushes beet-red. "Wait no-I didn't mean, I mean, what I meant was-" she kept stumbling on her words trying to explain what she meant. Obi laughed, knocking her out of her reverie. "Relax, Miss Toghrul, I knew what you meant. Never would've pegged you as the easily flustered." He said, in between breaths.

Kihal glared at him, and went to punch him in the arm but just before she could, he caught her wrist. He grinned "your timing is slow" he condescendingly said. Kihal's other hand went him, the chest this time, but he caught her wrist once more, the smirk still there. "Too slow~try again."

Kihal pouted. "Come on, don't make that face." He said, letting one of her wrists go and poked her cheek. Giving him a blank look, she pried her hand out of his grasp.

"Well, this little exchange has given me a thought of what bird you'd be." She said with a smile. "And What bird would I be, Miss Toghurl?" He asked, leaning in. Kihal then leaned into his ear with a somewhat evil grin, and whispered something in his ear.

"IM A WHAT?" He shouted. All Kihal did was laugh, thinking _'Payback.'_

 **I hope this made sense. This is my first time writing romance, but you could see this as a friendship type thing. Hope you guys liked it!**

 **Until next time~!**


End file.
